In a mesh network, each node sends and receives its own data and relays data for other nodes connected to the mesh network. In such a network, a data packet may be propagated from node to node until the destination is reached. The mesh network may change configuration as nodes are added to the mesh network or removed from the mesh network. In a wireless mesh network, the nodes may include mobile computing devices such as laptops and smart phones. The nodes may include radios for wireless transmission/reception with peer nodes. In addition to mobile computing devices, a wireless mesh network may also include routers and gateways. Wireless mesh networks can be implemented with a number of wireless technologies including 802.11, 802.16, and cellular technologies.
A mesh network can also be an ad hoc network. An ad hoc network does not require a preexisting infrastructure and may be formed on the fly when two or more wireless devices come within communication range of each other. Nodes may associate with any other node in the ad hoc network. Furthermore, nodes in an ad hoc network may route and forward data intended for other nodes.
In a mesh and/or ad hoc network, conventional wireless radios may communicate in either a half-duplex mode or a full-duplex mode. In the half-duplex mode, a single radio channel may be used to transmit data from a first radio to a second radio during a first time period. The same radio channel may be used to transmit data from the second radio to the first radio during a second period of time that does not overlap with the first period of time. That is, in the half-duplex mode, the first communication device and the second communication device cannot transmit and receive simultaneously. In the full-duplex mode, a first channel may be used for transmission of data from a first radio to a second radio, and a second channel may be used for transmission of data from the second radio to the first radio.